My Love or My Friends
by bluestreaker14
Summary: Everyone knows Trevor and Corrie. But do they know each other? Not at all...yet! Trevorrie ON HIATUS
1. News of New Students

**My first Suite Life fanfic! Hope everyone enjoys it! I know it's not what most people read but I'm…well…if you read my name and profile, I think you'll get the hint as to why I made this story. Anyways, enjoy!**

The early morning streets of Boston were busy as slow moving traffic crowded the streets. Rush hour had begun. Some people were driving to work from their own homes. Others were leaving the luxurious Tipton Hotel. The Tipton was known for many things. But ever since Zack and Cody Martin began living there with their single mom, the one thing the Tipton wasn't known for was peace and quiet.

"Maddie! I need to borrow ten bucks!" Zack Martin yelled across the lobby to Maddie Fitzpatrick, who was still exhausted after waking up so early after a late night study session.

"What for?" Maddie asked bitterly as the blonde haired boy approached the candy counter.

"Game room," Zack replied.

"Forget it. You scam enough off of me. No more," Maddie ordered, grabbing a magazine off the rack, coming around the counter, and walking over to the coffee table in front of the couches where she placed the magazine.

"Aw, come on! Please!" Zack begged.

"Zack, the last time you asked to borrow money, you said you'd pay me back tomorrow and you still haven't," Maddie pointed out.

"What's your point?" Zack asked.

"You asked to borrow that money six months ago," Maddie said before walking back to the candy counter. Zack followed.

"Ok, if I pay you back that money, will you loan me ten bucks?" Zack asked.

"I seriously don't see the point in that considering you borrowed twenty the last time," Maddie said, opening a magazine a forcefully turning the pages.

"Fine, then, can I have a candy bar?" Zack asked. Maddie sighed, grabbed a candy bar off the rack, and handed it to Zack, her hand still outstretched, waiting for the money.

"What?" Zack asked.

"Uh, you kinda need to pay for that," Maddie said in a 'duh' voice. Zack plopped the candy bar back into Maddie's hand before turning and walking into the elevator as London Tipton, the hotel owner's spoiled, rich daughter, came running out.

"Maddie!" she yelled, running over to the candy counter in her high-heeled boots.

"What do you want, London?" Maddie asked, not even looking up from her magazine.

"I have a problem," London said, standing in front of the candy counter.

"What is it this time? School? Money spending?" Maddie asked, naming off possible things that have happened to London in the past.

"No, a boy," London said.

"Who is it this time?" Maddie said, finally looking up at London.

"Ok, remember Kirk?" London asked.

"Please, how could I forget? He's the one who had the obnoxious twin brother who was just using me to ask you out," Maddie said angrily.

"Yeah, well, I don't think I like him anymore but I don't want to break up with him because I don't want to hurt him," London confessed.

"London, just tell him how you feel. Trust me, that kid is as dumb as a stick, it'll take him nearly a week to figure out you actually dumped him," Maddie said, snickering.

"You're very mean, Maddie," London said childishly.

"London! Maddie!" a voice called. The two girls looked towards the direction of the voice. They saw Mary-Margaret and Corrie walk through the front doors to the Tipton.

"Oh, hey guys, what's up?" Maddie asked, leaning forward on the candy counter as her friends approached.

"New kids at school. We just found out. They're from some Merit Scholar thing," Mary-Margaret explained.

"Hey, Maddie, weren't they the ones who showed up here before?" London asked.

"Yeah. And you dated…what's his name," Maddie added, remembering the Merit Scholars.

"You kissed him. You should at least remember his name," London pointed out.

"Yeah, but we were screaming at each other. Last time I checked, I dumped him later on," Maddie explained.

"Really? I didn't know that," London said.

"Come on, London. I mean, if I can't even kiss the guy without screaming at him, how would anything ever work out?" Maddie asked, coming around the counter and leaning against it to talk to her friends.

"Are we missing something here?" Corrie asked, looking at Maddie then at London and back again.

"Well, Merit Scholars came here before. London lied to a _really _cute one and I had to help her make him think she was smart. He ended up finding out what was really going on and I kissed him," Maddie explained.

"And nothing worked out?" Mary-Margaret asked.

"Please. I yelled at him the entire time I was kissing him," Maddie said bitterly.

"How cute are we talking?" Corrie and Mary-Margaret asked at the same time.

"Beyond," Maddie whispered. "But, I'd rather date someone I get along with instead of some hottie I can't stand."

"Can I have him?" Corrie joked, raising her hand and laughing.

"Be my guest," Maddie joined in. The three girls giggled.

"What about me?" London asked.

"What's his name didn't even like you, remember?" Maddie said.

"Hey, I wonder if he'll be one of the Merit Scholars who are coming to our school," Mary-Margaret said.

"He better not. I'd rather not see him again," Maddie said.

"Oh, come on, Maddie, you can't be telling me you two aren't at least friends," London said.

"No way! I broke up with him, he got mad, and we haven't spoken since. I don't even remember his name," Maddie said.

"Trevor," London said.

"How do you remember?" Maddie asked.

"I wasn't fighting with him!" London pointed out.

"Girl's got a point," Mary-Margaret said.

"Why don't we head over to school and find out if anyone named Trevor will be going to school. School starts tomorrow, after all," Corrie suggested.

"Yeah! Come on, guys," Mary-Margaret said, taking Corrie's hand and rushing towards the door, London right behind.

"You coming, Maddie?" London asked.

"Nope. If he's going to our school, I want nothing to do with him," Maddie said.

"Ok," London said cheerfully before following her friends. "Guys, let's take my limo," she said.

"Good idea," Mary-Margaret agreed. All three girls giggled as they climbed into London's limo and the driver drove them to the school.

"London, explain him," Mary-Margaret urged.

"Yeah, please!" Corrie begged, folding her hands and pouting.

"Alright. Well, he was pretty tall, shaggy brown hair, and the most gorgeous baby blue eyes," London said, drifting into daydreams as she remember Trevor.

"Sounds perfect!" Mary-Margaret shrieked.

"He's also smart!" London added.

"Yeah, well, I guess that leaves you out," Mary-Margaret grumbled to Corrie, who snickered. London didn't seem to notice.

When the limo pulled up to the school, the girls excitedly jumped out. They walked to the principal's office.

"Yes, ladies, may I help you?" the principal asked.

"Yes, um, we were wondering if one of the new students from the Merit Scholar program has the name of Trevor," Mary-Margaret said politely.

"Yes, well, let me check," the principal said, scanning through the files of the new students. She pulled out three files about five minutes later.

"Yes, here are the new students whose names are Trevor," the principal said, handing the folders to the girls. They thanked her and opened the first file. A picture was paper clipped to the top left hand corner of their paper work.

"That him?" Corrie asked London.

"Nope," London said.

"Next!" Mary-Margaret said loudly and she pulled out the next file.

"Him?" Corrie asked again.

"Please. This kid looks nothing like him. His hair is blonde. We're looking for someone whose hair is brown, remember!" London cried. Corrie rolled her eyes before pulling out the last file and opening it.

"Him?" she asked sternly, pointing at the picture. London looked at it for a second before her eyes widened.

"Um, excuse me, these students _will _be attending school tomorrow, right?" London asked the principal. She turned around with a large smile on her face.

"Yes, dear, all these students will be coming to this school tomorrow. Are you done with the folders?" she asked sweetly.

"Yes, thank you," London said, handing the folders back to her. Corrie was looking at the last picture the whole time, wondering what was so shocking about it. That, and she was enjoying staring at it.

London pulled both girls out into the hallway and closed the door behind her.

"What was that about?" Mary-Margaret asked bitterly.

"Did you see the last picture?" London asked quietly.

"Yeah, of curse. I mean, I got a look at it and Corrie here was just staring at that thing," Mary-Margaret said.

"I was not!" Corrie argued.

"Was to!"

"Was not!"

"Was to!"

"Guys! Stop it!" London yelled and both girls stopped immediately. "Well, the boy you were looking at last is indeed the Trevor with the shaggy brown hair and the baby blue eyes!"

All three girls shrieked with pleasure.

"So, he's actually coming to _our _school!" Mary-Margaret asked.

"Yeah!" London replied.

"Oh, Maddie's not going to be too happy!" Corrie pointed out, smiling brightly.

"Let's go tell her," London said, dragging the two girls back out to the limo. They got in and drove back to the hotel.

"So, which one of us is going to get him?" Mary-Margaret asked.

"Well, let's see, I know he sure doesn't like dumb people, so, I'm out, and I know stuck up smart people is definitely not suitable for him," London explained.

"Well, now what?" Mary-Margaret asked, realizing it was herself and London that London had just explained were types of girls Trevor hated. London and Mary-Margaret's gazes slowly moved to Corrie.

"What?" Corrie asked when she noticed the others looking at her.

"Well, she's not too smart and she's not too dumb," London said.

"Corrie! You're right up Trevor's alley!" Mary-Margaret screamed with pleasure. Corrie smiled.

"Whatever you say," she said. Mary-Margaret rolled her eyes.

The limo pulled up to the Tipton and the girls pilled out, rushing inside the greet Maddie.

"'Bout time you got back," Maddie said when the girls reached the counter.

"Maddie! Guess what!" London said excitedly.

"No…" Maddie begged.

"Oh yeah!" London said.

"Please tell me I'm about to hear wrong," Maddie said, closing her eyes tightly.

"Corrie, would you do the honors?" London offered.

"Trevor's coming to school!" Corrie said happily. The three girls shrieked as Maddie slammed her head down on the counter.

"Why me?" she asked, slamming her head on the counter once more.

"Hey guys!" the girls heard two male voices yell happily. They looked towards the elevator to see Zack with his twin brother, Cody coming out of the elevators and walking towards them.

"What's with all the screaming?" Cody asked.

"Well, do you guys remember Trevor?" Maddie asked.

"That jerk you told us about?" Zack asked.

"Yeah, him. Well, turns out he'll be going to my school starting tomorrow," Maddie explained bitterly. The other girls shrieked quietly to themselves.

"Aw! Guys! Come on! You're treating him like he's a rock star or something!" Maddie complained.

"Sure looks like one to me," Corrie said. The other girls snickered with her.

"Corrie! Shut up!" Maddie yelled. Corrie stuck her tongue out at her.

"Look, Maddie, we know you don't like Trevor but we do. Can't you just deal with that?" London asked, sadness heard in her voice.

"Fine," Maddie said bitterly.

"Come on guys. Let's figure out how to look our best for tomorrow," London said and she pulled her friends upstairs. Maddie watched them leave, scowling.

"It'll be alright, Maddie," Cody encouraged.

"No it won't! Trevor's a big jerk and I can't stand the thought of having to go to school with him!" Maddie complained.

"Look, he can't be all that bad. Give him a chance. Maybe you guys can become friends," Cody said.

"Yeah, well, it'll take a miracle for that to happen. Trust me, I will be staying far, far away from Trevor as long as he remains at my high school," Maddie vowed. Cody shrugged his shoulders before him and Zack walked to the game room, Zack begging Cody for money.

**Alright, so, Maddie obviously hates Trevor and the others are easily falling for him! And I don't blame them! LOL! Anyways, which girl do you think should get him? Well, probably a stupid question since most of you probably already know. I'll give you three hints if you don't know…**

**a) It's not Maddie**

**b) It's not London**

**c) It's not Mary-Margaret**

**I didn't leave many options, did I? Well, it's kinda obvious. And, if you've seen my profile and know my Penname, then obviously you can guess why this story is being made! Ok, review! Please! I want to know if this totally sucks! It probably does because it's really not a main character type thing but I'm trying to squeeze the main characters into this. But, I had to write this. Anyways, review! Please! It can't be that bad!**


	2. A Friendly Date?

Well, I only got a few reviews but they were good ones. I didn't think people would actually enjoy this as much as some people were! Ok, so, here's the second chapter! It starts off Maddie but once Trevor comes into the story, it's going to be a lot of Corrie.

As London, Corrie, and Mary-Margaret slept peacefully, Maddie was stirring in her bed, thoughts of school the next day haunting her. She didn't want to go to school with Trevor and it didn't help that her best friends were falling all over him. She thought that they would be able to understand her reasons for hating him. Either they didn't understand or it just wasn't registering. By three in the morning, Maddie fell asleep, only to be woken up at seven by her phone ringing loudly in her ear.

"Hello?" she said sleepily.

"Maddie! Maddie! Wake up!" London screamed from the other end.

"Why?" Maddie said, falling back onto her bed.

"School starts in an hour!" London yelled. Maddie groaned, climbed out of bed, and started to change, London going on and on about how she and the girls had figured out how they would look today. Maddie told her she could obviously care less and that's when London hung up.

Pleased with herself, Maddie smiled as she finished getting ready and met her friends at the bus stop.

"Hey guys," Maddie said as she walked up to them.

"Excited?" London asked.

"I've never seen you this excited about going to school. Especially our school," Maddie said.

"I have a reason to be excited," London pointed out.

"Ok, let me get this straight, you absolutely can't stand our school and summer vacation has just ended. And yet, here you are, excited about returning to that same school," Maddie said.

"Yeah!" London said cheerfully, that same goofy smile not leaving her face as she said it. Corrie and Mary-Margaret giggled. Maddie shot them a quick glare before turning back to London.

"Core, bet'cha ten bucks that Maddie won't be able to stay away from Trevor," Mary-Margaret whispered.

"Oh, I know she can't do it. So why even bother betting on it?" Corrie said. They snickered.

"What's so funny?" London asked.

"Uh, nothing," Mary-Margaret replied quickly. London shrugged.

The bus pulled up and the girls climbed on.

"Hey, since when do you ever take the bus?" Maddie asked London as they sat in the back.

"Since…um…what's today's date?" London asked.

Maddie rolled her eyes.

"Ok, before London completely loses her mind, why don't we change the subject to…" Mary-Margaret began but Maddie quickly shoved her hand in front of her mouth.

"Please! I'd rather not puke before we even get to school," Maddie complained harshly, removing her hand.

"Aw, come on, Maddie. Let us have some fun!" London cried.

"And fun is talking about some stuck up, snobby boy?" Maddie asked.

"Yeah!" London replied cheerfully. She turned towards Corrie and Mary-Margaret and began talking and giggling with them.

"He's not that great!" Maddie cried.

The other three looked at her.

"What makes you say that?" London asked.

"You were there! You should know!" Maddie screamed.

"Oh yeah!" London said. She turned her attention back to Corrie and Mary-Margaret and said, in a lower voice, "And trust me, it wasn't a pretty sight!"

Maddie crossed her arms over her chest and slouched lower in her seat, wishing the day would just end.

As the bus pulled up to the school, Maddie jumped out of her seat.

"Whoa! What're you so jumpy about?" Corrie asked.

"I just wanna get into school, grab my things, and get to class to avoid him at all cost!" Maddie declared as the bus came to a stop, Maddie nearly tumbling forward as she did. She literally ran off the bus and into school.

"Ok, I seriously think she needs help," Mary-Margaret said as they collected their things and got off the bus.

Inside, the familiar and not so familiar faces scrambled through the school, trying to get everything ready. Discipline was harsh here. And you did _not _want to be late under any circumstances.

London, Corrie, and Mary-Margaret walked down the hall, talking and giggling as usual.

"London?" someone called out. All three girls turned around to see a boy approach them.

"Trevor!" London cried happily, hugging him.

"Hey, I didn't know you went to school here," Trevor said.

"Normally, I wouldn't. Daddy made me," London complained.

"Same old London," Trevor replied with a laugh.

"Is that a compliment or an insult?"

"Depends on how you look at it."

"Well, these are my friends Mary-Margaret and Corrie," London introduced.

"Hi," Trevor said.

"Hey, Trevor. Nice to finally meet you. We've heard a lot of…interesting things about you," Mary-Margaret said.

Trevor looked at London. "What did you tell them exactly?" he asked.

"All the good things! But I wasn't the only one who's talked to them, if you know what I mean," London said.

Trevor thought for a moment. Then, he realized the only other person he met who could be friends with Corrie and Mary-Margaret.

"Aw no! Maddie!" Trevor complained.

"Bingo!" London said.

Just then, Maddie came up to them, not realizing Trevor was there.

"Hey guys," she said. Hey eyes landed on Trevor. "Oh god, I'm so outta here."

"Ditto," Trevor agreed. Both turned to go in opposite directions but their friends stopped them.

"What is going on with you two?" Corrie asked, spinning Maddie back around. London did the same to Trevor.

"Not my fault he's an insensitive jerk!" Maddie cried.

"Oh, and like you're any better!" Trevor said angrily.

"Much better," Maddie declared.

"God, you're so rude! You dumped me for no reason!"

"I dumped you because we were yelling at each other!"

"We were yelling because we had nothing in common!"

"And we still have nothing in common!"

"Ok, now that that's settled, why don't we get to class?" Mary-Margaret cut in, getting a headache from all the fighting.

"Fine," Maddie and Trevor replied bitterly.

"Let's go," Mary-Margaret said, pulling Maddie towards homeroom. London followed. Corrie, though, had a different homeroom.

"Why didn't you go?" Trevor asked.

"I don't have their homeroom," Corrie explained, reading her schedule. Trevor said over her shoulder.

"Yeah, you have mine," he said.

"Really?" Corrie asked, looking at her schedule then at his.

"Yeah," Trevor replied.

"Well, we should go before we're late," Corrie suggested. Trevor nodded and they walked towards their homeroom.

"Aren't they just adorable?" London whispered as she, Mary-Margaret, and a grossed out Maddie peered around the corner and watched them walk down the hall together, talking as if they'd known each other for years.

"So cute," Mary-Margaret agreed. Maddie opened her mouth to argue but London quickly cut in.

"Don't even think about replying," she said and Maddie closed her mouth. She rolled her eyes.

"Ok, let's get going. You two can't afford another detention. Especially the first day of school," Mary-Margaret said.

"I was fine until London showed up!" Maddie yelled as Mary-Margaret and London ran off to homeroom. Maddie followed.

Corrie continued to talk to Trevor, not even caring that she'd known him for only five minutes. 'He's really great,' she thought, 'I wonder why Maddie hates him so much.'

"Hey, do you wanna hang out after school?" he asked, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Um…sure, sounds like fun," she replied with a smile as they walked into their classroom. Trevor didn't have time to respond because the bell rang. Corrie and Trevor scrambled to the two empty seats in the back.

"Welcome back, students," Sister Mary said as she walked into the classroom. Tired and aggravated students mumbled their hellos. Corrie thought Sister Mary was going to strangle some of them. But, she was in just as bad a mood as everyone else.

Corrie and Trevor sat through homeroom, secretly talking when Sister Mary had her back turned or left the room for a minute.

When the bell finally rang, they ran out of the room.

"Next class?" Corrie asked as Trevor pulled out his schedule. She did the same.

"Math," he said.

"Same. Along with London," Corrie said.

"Come on," Trevor said and they ran off to find London.

"Oh, hey guys," London said as she saw them approaching her. "Have a good homeroom?"

"It's school. It's never good," Corrie replied.

"True," London agreed.

"So, what class do you two have?" London asked.

"London, I told you already. We have math. So does Trevor," Corrie said, saying the last part rather slowly.

"Oh, right," London said. Corrie shook her head.

"Well, let's go," London said excitedly, almost as if she forgot they were in school.

"Is she ok?" Trevor asked as London skipped down the hall.

"I don't know," Corrie replied. Trevor laughed and they followed London.

As school dragged on, Maddie and Trevor avoided each other at all cost. Corrie and Trevor hung out the entire time, mostly because they, ironically, had all the same classes. And London and Mary-Margaret were just stuck in the middle.

"What're we going to do about them?" Mary-Margaret asked London.

"About who?" London asked, looking up from her phone where she was texting her friend, Portia.

"Maddie and Trevor!" Mary-Margaret cried.

"Oh, right, them," London said, nodding her head.

"So, any ideas?" Mary-Margaret asked.

"Ideas for what?" London asked. Mary-Margaret slammed her head down on the lunch table in frustration.

"You're hopeless," she mumbled. London shrugged her shoulders and returned to her texting.

Once school let out, Corrie met up with her friends.

"How was everything?" she asked perkily.

"Well, someone seems excited," Mary-Margaret said with a laugh.

"What happened?" London asked.

"Oh, nothing. I mean, Trevor and I are hanging out after school but that's it," Corrie said, shrugging her shoulders as if it were no big deal.

"Corrie!" Mary-Margaret and London cried together.

"What!" she cried back.

"Since when was this planned?" Mary-Margaret asked.

"Since right before homeroom," Corrie explained.

"And you didn't tell us because…?" London asked.

"Didn't feel like it," Corrie replied with a smirk, walking onto the bus. London and Mary-Margaret dropped their jaws, both with large smiles on their faces, and chased after Corrie. Maddie lagged behind, her day being the worse she has ever had. Even worse then when London started going to school with her. Now, Trevor's going to school with her, someone she despises more than she has ever despised London. Ok, maybe not that much, but she sure can't get along with him.

She climbed on the bus and sat with her friends in the back, who were once again giggling and talking.

"What's up now?" Maddie asked bitterly, sitting down in the seat next to Mary-Margaret.

"Corrie's got a date!" London cried.

"Oh, cool, with who?" Maddie asked. But the look on her friends' faces instantly told her who it was. "Oh, please tell me what I'm thinking isn't the answer."

"Trevor!" all three girls cried. Maddie groaned as her friends began to giggle again.

At Corrie's stop, London got off with her.

"Now, what are you going to wear?" London asked as she searched Corrie's closet.

"I don't know. Jeans?" Corrie said. London turned around and looked at her.

"Maddie said the exact same thing when she got a date with a loser lifeguard," London said. She turned back and began throwing things out of the closet and onto Corrie's bed, most of it landing on Corrie.

"Hey!" Corrie complained, throwing the clothes off her and onto the bed.

"Look, what you look like is probably one of the most important things that will get him to ask you out again," London said, grabbing a few pairs of pants, pulling Corrie off the bed, and holding them up to her, seeing what looks best.

"London, we're just going to the movies. No big deal," Corrie said.

"You know," London said, looking up at her as she continued to hold clothes up to her, "I liked you better when you were obsessed with me."

Corrie smirked at her before grabbing the clothes from London and holding them up herself. She looked at herself in the mirror.

"Look, we're friends. And friends can go out to the movies," Corrie said.

"Denial! The first sign that you actually like him," London cried.

"That is not true!" Corrie said, turning around to face her.

"Is too."

"No, it's really not!"

"Yeah, it is."

"No."

"Yeah!"

"Ok, I like him!" Corrie yelled quickly.

London smirked. "Bugging also got Maddie to admit when she liked one boy," she said. Corrie playfully whacked her arm.

"Anyways, I'll just wear a pair of jeans. Trevor's not going to care," Corrie said.

"Whatever you say," London said, tossing Corrie a pair of jeans. Corrie picked out a top and changed in her bathroom.

"How do I look?" she asked as she walked out of the bathroom.

"So cute!" London shrieked.

"Seriously?" Corrie asked.

"Yeah. It's not something I would wear on a date but, it looks perfect on you," London said.

"I'm afraid to ask if that's a compliment or an insult," Corrie said. London walked over to her and began to fix her hair.

"Then don't ask," London said.

"I'm not," Corrie said.

"Oh, ok," London said perkily and she pulled Corrie's long, wavy hair up into a long, flowing ponytail, making sure her waves were perfect.

"Ok, it looks fine," Corrie said after ten minutes of fluffing and pulling.

"Ok," London said, backing away from her as she stood up.

"Now, can I go? I'd rather not be late," Corrie complained as they walked out of her room and downstairs.

"Sure. I'll drive you," London offered.

"You're driving?" Corrie asked in disbelief.

"By me, I mean my driver," London said. Corrie giggled.

They climbed into London's limo and they drove to the movies.

"Thanks, London," Corrie said as she climbed out of the limo.

"Sure. And you better tell me how this thing goes," London ordered.

"Calm down. I will," Corrie said.

"Ok. Have fun," London said. Corrie smiled and closed the door.

The limo pulled away and Corrie turned around.

**Yeah, stupid way to end this! I know! but if I didn't stop it here, it would go on for awhile! But it won't take me long to update again!**


End file.
